Chicken Pox
Chicken Pox is an episode in Season 1 of Little Bill. Plot The episode starts with Little Bill sick in bed with chicken pox. Bobby is celebrating in the hallway the fact that he's going to see a Blue Sox game, and April is also excited. Little Bill puts his hat on, goes downstairs, and tells his mother that he feels better now. Big Bill replies that the chicken pox isn't gone yet because his face is still covered in dots. Little Bill is upset because today is the Blue Sox game; that's his favorite baseball team. Bobby asks his parents if his little brother can come to the game, but April argues that Little Bill has been in bed all week and needs something fun. Brenda notes that it's a long trip to the stadium, and Little Bill needs his rest. He still aks Big Bill if he can go, but is promised that there will be other games. Little Bill wants to go to this one, but still has to stay home. He can't be alone, so Brenda will stay to watch him. Bobby tells Alice the Great that Little Bill can't come with them, and she promises Little Bill that when he's better, he can go to a new Blue Sox game. Brenda assures everyone that Little Bill will be just fine. Alice the Great promises him that he'll get better soon, and she, Big Bill, Bobby, and April all leave the house. When they're gone, Little Bill has the worst day of his life, and starts to go back upstairs, but Brenda has a better idea for him. The two go into the living room to see that Brenda fixed the couch for her son to sleep on, so that he won't be stuck in his room when they have the whole house to themselves. Brenda asks him if he's comfy, but he doesn't reply, so she gets his Captain Brainstorm doll, saying that it goes zip-zip-zip. The Captain doesn't do that, but gets a lightning bolt in his antenna to save the day. Brenda knows that her son is upset right now, but real- izes that he won't know what surprises could come toward him today. Little Bill asks for a surprise, and is assured that today will be really fun. Brenda asks him what he wants to do, and he wants to watch the Blue Sox game. She then pulls out the remoth for the TV so that they can watch it on there. Little Bill is a bit happier about that. Brenda turns on the TV, where the Blue Sox team is playing. The game's first pitch is just starting, but the screen goes fuzzy. Brenda gets up to try and fix it, but it won't work. The television is, with no doubt, broken, making Little Bill upset. Brenda then pretends to watch the game, although the TV is still broken, and chants for a better pitcher. Little Bill implies that he knows how to swing a bat, and they both imagine that they are at the baseball field. Brenda pitches her son a baseball, and he hits it. It's a home run, and he runs around the bases. The fans are cheering, ma- king him very happy. They get snapped out of their imagination because Little Bill is hungry. Brenda agrees, and hears something in the kitchen. Little Bill can't hear it, but it's gobbling, so he asks if a turkey is in the kitchen, but it's just turkey dogs that Brenda made for lunch. The two gobble into the kitchen, and Little Bill eats his turkey dog, asking if this is the surprise, but is told that it's bigger than that. Little Bill wants to find out what, but Brenda seals her lips. Little Bill asks for a piece of chocolate cake as well, and must be feeling better if he wants that, too. Suddenly, the doorbell rings; it's the mailwoman. Little Bill greets her, and she sees that he's still sick, so she got him something to cheer him up. He realizes that the package is from Uncle Al and Fuschia for him. Little Bill is excited, and the two thank the mailwoman. Little Bill sings that he got mail, opens it, and finds an elepahnt puzzle. He asks if this is the surprise, but it still isn't, so he tells Brenda that always puts puzzles together at school with his friends. Little Bill starts to put the puzzle together, points out its different pieces, and completes it. He then asks Brenda if his friends still rememebr him, because he's been out of school for a while now. Brenda assures him that they haven't forgotten him. The doorbell rings again, and Little Bill asks if this is his surprise, but should go and see. Little Bill runs to the door to see who it is. It turns out to be his teacher, Miss Murray. Little Bill is excited, so he lets her inside, and she asks him if he feels better, and he says so. She tells hm that everyone in school missed him all week, and shows him a big card that his whole class made for him. Little Bill is impressed and notes that they did great. There's a big glass of orange juice on the card with some hearts. Andrew drew Captain Brainstorm on the card, and rest also drew Little Bill with chicken pox, but it's really little chickens. Little Bill laughs at how silly he looks. The rest of the family returns from the baseball game, which was great, because the Blue Sox won. Little Bill is happy, and Alice the Great gives him a blue cap that they bought for him at the stadium. He thanks them, and Bobby is sorry for him that missed the game. The family also missed a lot of things at home. Big Bill wants to know, and his youngest son tells everyone that hit a home run in baseball. April is happy, and Little Bill also tells everyone what he got. The family is really happy that Little Bill had fun, and he says that this was the best day of his life, and they all gather around him, ending the episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes